Testing a video decoder device, such as a set top box, can be a tedious and time-intensive activity for a person. Typically, in order to test that a video decoder device is functioning properly, the video decoder device is used to decode video of some length (e.g., multiple frames). FIG. 1 illustrates an embodiment of a system 100 configured to display a video signal decoded by a video decoder device. Signal source 110 provides a video signal that includes a series of video frames to set top box (STB) 120. In the illustrated embodiment, STB 120 has video decoding functionality. STB 120 outputs a decoded video signal to display device 130, which may be a television, monitor, or other device suitable for human viewing.
A person may watch the decoded video via display device 130 to see if STB 120 decoded the encoded video signal correctly. For instance, incorrectly decoded video may have various regions on a displayed frame that result in errors that are visibly noticeable to a person. If the person sees such problems, the person may determine the video frames have not been decoded properly and that the video decoding functionality of STB 120 is at least not completely functional.
Such a procedure for determining whether a video decoder device is functioning properly may have various disadvantages. For example, such a procedure may require a person to be monitoring a display of the decoded video. Further, a person who monitors decoded video frames for multiple video decoder devices (such as in a manufacturing arrangement) may be prone, over time, to misdiagnose a video decoder device as functioning properly or improperly.